


A perfect moment is every moment I’m with you

by Mythicalnerds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Angst, Attempt at smut, Celebrity Magnus, Fluff, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Malec Deserves Nice Things, Maryse and Robert are Bad Parents, Maryse will be a good parent, Max will die, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Protective Magnus, Protective Siblings, Rapheal will die, Shitty Writing, alec is pregnant, im so sorry, im soo soo sorry guys, married Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalnerds/pseuds/Mythicalnerds
Summary: My first A/B/O story!!!! I have made this malec because it is adorable and deserves so much. If people like this multi chapter then I will write more for different ships.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. The surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a multi chapter and umm well I never write smut or like um dynamics like this so please it’s not very good but I’ll get better. Also I know this is really short and I’m sorry.

So this is my take on the A/O/B dynamic 

-bzzzz-bzzzzzz-

Damnit. Of course it had happen when I was busy with one of my most important clients.  
I sigh as I take my phone out of my pocket. Holy shit!  
pretty boy:  
Hey. I know you are working right now and I’m sorry to bother you but I uh I found something out today that is important for you to know. Come home as soon as possible. I love you babe have a good day.  
Me:  
I’m done with my client now headed home. See you in fifteen.

That was a lie I needed to get a rain check from my client.  
“I’m am dreadfully sorry ma’am but may I see you Monday at two? I have some things I need to settle.”  
“Of course mr. bane. See you Monday.” I nodded and she left. I gathered my stuff and walked to my car. It took me less than fifteen minutes to get there all the while my thoughts were racing. Did he want to break up?! Did I anger him?! Is he feeling neglected by me since I’m working so much?! Are the press to much for him?!  
As soon as I got to my mansion I rushed out of the car and inside. I see my darling Alexander on the couch throwing up. My poor omega. Almost as if he smelt my scent he perked up.  
“Baby what’s up? I left work as soon as I could. Are you sick?”  
He shook his head, his mouth opening and closing as if he needed to say something but didn’t know how.  
“Baby you know you can tell me anything. I won’t get mad or upset with you.”  
“I know Mags… I’m just scared…”  
“Baby talk to me. What’s up?”  
“I uh mags… I’m pregnant…”  
“Oh my god.”  
“I know the timing isn’t great and I’m sorry and please don’t be mad but I want to keep the baby and.. and please mags!” He was full out sobbing and his words slurred together. It made my heart break at the sheer amount of panic he felt. So I sent out calming scents.. loving scents..  
“Shh baby it’ll be ok. The timing will always be perfect. I love you and we can keep the baby.”  
I walked over and sat down. Once I was comfy I pulled my dear omega into my lap and hugged him.  
“Mags..*hiccup* thank you..*hiccup* I love you so much mags.”  
“Oh baby I love you too and never and I mean never be worried about stuff like that. Ive always wanted to start a family with you baby. The timing is perfect. You’re perfect. Don’t ever forget that darling.”  
The scents that entered his nostrils were happy, relieved, and then there was the scent of the baby in his darling omega. It was all so perfect. He dreamed of this moment ever since he knew about this stuff. All I need to do now is lay low so the press don’t catch wind of this before Alexander is ready.  
“Baby do you need me to make it so the press don’t know yet or do you want them to know?”  
“Whatever you want mags.” He said as he snuggled closer. He’s so cute..  
“We should wait until you are for sure certain that they can know.. there are a lot of bitches out there baby and I don’t want you hurt.”  
“I’ll.. mm fine mm……” he should rest now. I scoop him up in my arms and carry him to bed… this has had to be a rough day for him.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm the announcement but not the reactions also malec is so in love and Maxie will die later on so enjoy him while you can guys I’m so sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter and I can’t thank you enough for the kudos!!! I’m so sorry about my lack of skill! I know it sucks but please don’t hate on me.

7:38 the next morning   
Im so tired. And I slept for so long. I’m so happy that Magnus is my mate… he takes such good care of me. I love him so much. I should call Izzy and Jace and tell them the news…   
-ring—ring—Click  
“Hey big brother what’s up?”  
“Hey iz I um was going to wait to tell you and Jace at the big family dinner but I uh thought I should tell you now and tell mom and dad with you and Jace so I don’t feel as alone…”  
“Alec you’re scaring me. What’s up?”  
“Iz I’m pregnant…”  
“Omg does Magnus know?!”  
“Umm well of course mags knows. He’s the dad and deserves to as soon as I do.”  
“This is so great!! I’m going to be a aunt! Do you know anything other than you’re pregnant?”  
“I was going to the doctor today with mags so I knew before dinner tomorrow…”  
“Ok. Call Jace or I will because you’re my favorite big brother and I will always have your back.”  
“Thank you. I’ll call Jace soon… bye”  
“Bye big brother.”  
-clickkk-  
“Mags!” I don’t know why I yelled but he came running so fast I’m surprised he hasn’t fell..   
Thump  
Oops spoke to soon. I ran over to him and sat down.  
“Are you ok mags?”  
“Just peachy! Are you ok baby?”  
“Mags I’m fine but you fell are you ok?”  
“Baby you’re pregnant. I’m not making anything about me anytime soon. Are you ready for the doctors soon?”  
“Yeah I called iz and Umm I need to call Jace before dinner tomorrow..”  
“I’ve got it handled. Baby you need to rest. I love you.”  
“Love you to mags.” Saying that I snuggled closer to him.. my alpha.. my husband.. my love of my life.   
~time skip since I don’t know what a doctor would say about the baby, so enjoy right before the dinner..~  
“Mags! Are you almost ready for dinner? My parents don’t know yet and I don’t want them to…”  
“Baby it’ll be ok. We made the decision to keep the baby not them and if they have a issue with it then I will personally show them it’s none of their business to control you if it ever was truly their right.”  
“How did I get so lucky to have you as my alpha?”  
“Your not the lucky one in the relationship baby I mean look I have you.”  
“Sap.”  
“I’m your sap though.”  
“Ugh I hate you. Are you ready for dinner mags?”  
“Of course baby I’m ready when you are.”  
“Ok let’s go.”  
~we gonna yoink this story twenty minutes Into the future because this bitch ain’t gonna write the car ride~   
“Ok mags this is it.. I’m going to tell my parents.. as max… I’m scared mags.”  
“Oh baby, Iz and Jace and I have your back. Even little max does.”  
Damnit why is this man so perfect?! I love him so much.  
/gets out of the car and up on the front porch./  
I knock on the door waiting for someone to open it even if it takes forever. I love my family.. I really do. But it’s hard to not think how my parents despise me for Marrying Mags. They have said I only married him for the money but that’s because he has more money then them even if they are well known in the law field. Finally someone opens the door and we come inside.   
“Magnus! Alec! Come over here!” Max squealed as he saw us.   
I love max but I’m only allowed to see him at times like this since he’s usually across the country in his private school in Alicante. I walked over and picked him up.   
“Hey Maxie. How’s school?”  
“Ugh boring.”  
“Baby don’t bore Maxie with boring shit.”  
“Mags! Language!”  
“Which language would you prefer it in? Italian? Indonesian? French? English? Chinese? Other?”  
Ugh I don’t know why I put up with him sometimes except that I love him.  
“Sorry I don’t speak jackass.”  
“*giggle*” max thinks it’s funny. I set him back down and told him to go play. Mags and I stood there for a minute until Iz came up to us.  
“Hey future parents to be.”  
“Shhhh they might hear you and I didn’t tell them yet!”  
“Didn’t tell who what Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” Damnit of course my mother showed up behind me.  
“It’s actually Lightwood-Bane Maryse.” Mags put in.  
“I don’t remember asking you anything, especially the matters of the name of my son.”   
“Actually I don’t like you talking to my husband like that mother.”  
“Don’t talk to your mother like that. Now what were you talking about before I came over?”  
“Umm I have a announcement for dinner.”  
“Good thing it’s now dinner time.”  
Oh shit this moment came quicker than I expected….  
“Ok. Mags, Iz lets go sit down.”  
As we sat down max, Jace and my parents sat down on the other side of the table. Then we were being served our food. Before we ate my mother said “Alec says he has a announcement so before we eat let us hear what this young man has to say.”  
I stood up and cleared my throat. I felt Izzy and mags holding my hands under the table.  
Jace looked at me and smiled in encouragement.  
“Well um here we go. I’m pregnant.”  
The whole table went silent expecting a reaction from our parents…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I’m working on the next chapter and malec’s povs will shift every chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at bi-blood
> 
> Please stand by for the next chapters. I know this one was short and I’m sorry I’m really sick and tired rn


End file.
